


Put That Finger Down

by Kay_jay88



Series: Challenge Accepted [2]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Instagram, M/M, Mentioned Choi Youngjae, Mentioned Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam, Social Media, YouTube, Youtuber Mark Tuan, inspired by a TikTok challenge, trends/challenges
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:14:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23524417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kay_jay88/pseuds/Kay_jay88
Summary: No one’s surprised when Mark is down to four, although it comes to a shock for everyone when Jinyoung of all people, lowers a finger without hesitation.“I was dared to..."
Relationships: Park Jinyoung/Jackson Wang, side Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam/Mark Tuan
Series: Challenge Accepted [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1686790
Comments: 6
Kudos: 48





	Put That Finger Down

**Author's Note:**

> This took way long to write than I thought it would.
> 
> Anyways, thank you to @omgahgase for the suggesting this challenge! I hope you enjoy this one!

Mark appears on screen, his phone opened on Instagram and sets it down on the counter, winking into the camera before he’s wondering around his apartment’s small kitchen in the background. He’s scavenging around the cupboards in search for something, opening and closing cabinets while he scurries across the small area. There’s a sudden stop in his movements at the tenth drawer he opens, shaking his head as pulls an unknown object out of it. A small series of crunches and crackles that can be heard in the distance when he stuffs whatever he’s found in the pocket of his maroon sweater.

The phone picks up a soft, _“The hell is this doing here?”_ Just as he turns back to the camera with a deep sigh.

_“Hello my peeps.”_ He greets, flashing his fangs at the screen while reading through the comments on his livestream. _“How’re you guys today? Good? That’s good.”_

He’s moving again, his kitchen blurring away into splotches of bright colors as he walks a short distance to what seems to be a living room. _“So, for today’s live, I thought we’d do something a little different. Recently, my boyfriend’s been shoving his phone in my face for these TikTok challenge or trend thingies –but seriously, he was literally shoving it in my face like this-”_

Mark proceeds to zoom in and out of focus as he moves the camera back and forth from his face, to emphasize his claim. He pulls his head back in a way that forms a double chin underneath his jawline.

_“-so, you can see why I had no choice but to give into him. I like my face the way it is, thank you very much.”_ His face is back to normal as he rolls his eyes at the mention the lanky Thai man, the corners of his mouth twitching upwards despite his sarcastic comment. _“And so, I’ve decided to give it a try. Not because BamBam’s been on my ass about it or anything. For those of you who’ve recently been following me or don’t know, BamBam is my boyfriend; who you’ll see from time to time in my play-through’s on YouTube, if you haven’t already. And no, his name’s not actually BamBam, his real name is just too damn hard to pronounce. But, while I’m on the topic of my bf - because I just know he’ll talk my ear off if I don’t at least mention it once in this live - he’s recently uploaded a video on his TikTok account, BamBaby1A, where I may or may not be in it. Check it out when you have the time. Again, it’s BamBaby1A, capital B’s, the number one and capital A. No space.”_

He glances around the living room a bit, a hand coming up to scratch at the back of his neck. _“Um, so yeah. Check him out! Anyways…I know this is a bit different for how it usually goes when I go live but I thought it’d be a fun idea for today. It'll be a little weird to do this by myself, so I’ve asked for some help.”_

Mark ventures off to another area of the apartment, passing through a narrow shell white painted hallway to a closed room at the end of it. He flips the camera over to film his leg kicking out and busting the door open with a battle cry. _“Sup’ bitches!”_

A bloody shriek of, _“What the fucking hell!”_ echoes in the air.

Comments on his phone explodes, a firework of words bursting in the small section at the corner of his screen as he doubles back from the doorway.

_“Are you guys serious? I leave you alone for ten minutes and you’re already all over each other?”_ He’s off screen as he reprimands his supposed ‘help.’ The lens catches sight of the sleeve of his sweater, his hand coming up to cover the scene of his friends locking mouths. _“You know I’m live and you agreed to help, so why the fucking hell are you trying to traumatize my viewers?”_

A tall porcelain-like man is seen standing, pulling at his dark t-shirt in an attempt to fix it. _“You have Jackson to blame. I told him it wasn’t a good idea.”_ He says while he runs long slender fingers through his jet-black hair.

The other man in the bedroom, Jackson, stares directly into his indifferent eyes in offense, clearly displeased with his answer.

_“Oh sure, like you weren’t as into it as I was.”_ Jackson’s midway through putting on his tank top when the other Asian man elbows his side. _“Ouch, Jinyoung, what was that for?”_

_“You asked for it.”_

_“Well guys, my ‘help’ is completely useless...”_ Mark’s sleeve retracts from the its place in front of the camera. He zones in on them for the audience to get a better view of the couple interacting with each other, stepping back into the room when he was sure the both of them were completely dressed. _“If you don’t know, these assholes are my roommates.”_

He moves his phone from left to right as he continues to introduce them. _“Jackson and Jinyoung. I have the unfortunate luck of living with them.”_

_“Fucking rude.”_ Jackson gasps midsentence, tossing one of the many pillows from his bed at the youtuber. The phone falls from his grasp onto the ground in his struggle to defend himself from Jackson’s onslaught of attacks.

A series of grunts and pleas of mercy can be heard off screen.

_“Babe, seriously.”_ Jinyoung rubs a hand over his face as bends over to pick up the abandoned smartphone, flipping the camera over to face him. He stares down into the lens through the cracks of his fingers, looking like he’d rather be anywhere else as long as it was away from the two of them. _“I just changed the sheets...”_

The screen goes black when he sets the phone onto what seems to be a dresser, camera facing downwards. A conversation continues in the background, light vibrations echoing through the speaker from erratic comments that decorates the comment section.

_“Sorry guys, it can get pretty hectic at home when you have an abusive roommate.”_ Mark appears on screen again, his dark locks fluffed into clouds of chocolate. He throws a grin to his viewers as the phone is placed down on a glass coffee table at its side once again, this time facing all three of them squeezed into a three seated couch on screen. Jackson can be seen making faces at Jinyoung from the other side of Mark. _“Continuing on with the live, we’ve decided to do this thing where we’ll have all eight fingers plus two thumbs up and have you guys ask us yes or no questions. With each question, we’ll put one finger down if any of us answers ‘yes.’ To spice things up a bit, we’re all gonna try having the least number of fingers down; whoever ends up with the most will have to do a loser’s challenge.”_

He digs through the pocket of his sweater and pulls out a small plastic Ziplock bag of chili peppers. The smile on his lips grows wider when Jackson screams at it in horror as he throws it onto the small table, landing innocently in front of the phone. _“These are super-hot, extra spicy, Thai chili peppers. Curtesy of my lovely Thai boyfriend.”_

_“That wasn’t part of the description, I never agreed to eating that!”_ Jackson is up before he’s finished his sentence and would’ve booked it out of the room if it weren’t for Mark holding onto the waist of his jeans, pulling the Chinese man back into his seat.

_“Sit your ass down. You already said you would help.”_

_“Loser’s challenge was not part of the deal. No one agreed to that.”_

Jinyoung shakes his head at the both of them, running his fingers through his black strands of hair. “ _Jackson, sit down already. The sooner we get this done, the sooner I get to kick you all out of my room.”_

_“Our room, babe. It’s my bedroom too.”_ Jackson emphasizes, seating himself back into his spot on the couch while he flips Mark the finger. _“You can’t kick me out of our room.”_

_“It won’t be ‘our room’ anymore if you don’t seal those lips of yours and just do what we need to do soon.”_

_“Jinny, that’s mean. Why would you-”_

_“Okay! Let’s get this shit started, shall we?”_ Mark interrupts, clapping his hands together before spreading them out into stars, palms facing the camera. _“Ready?”_

Jackson turns to him. _“Hey, wait I-”_

_“First question,”_ Jinyoung starts, hands out and ready while he ignores the troubling garbles his boyfriend is currently making. He leans into the phone screen to get a better look at the comments flooding in. _“_ ’Put a finger down if you ever knowingly left trash for your roommates to clean up after you.’ _Not really a question, but okay.”_

Jackson’s pinky is down in an instant, cheekily grinning at the viewers. His boyfriend is giving him a heavy stare.

_“Mark, that finger better disappear.”_ Jinyoung says, taking notice of how said Youtuber still has all his fingers up. _“We both know who cleans up the office when the camera’s off and your done recording your videos.”_

He's silent as he slowly retracts his thumb from the air, ears dusted in a rosy color. _“You couldn’t have let that one slide, could you?”_

_“Nope.”_ The Korean man flashes him his pearly white teeth, sadistic amusement lighting his nut-brown eyes. _“You asked us to be on here, remember?”_

_“And I’m regretting every second of it.”_ Mark pulls a laptop out from behind him and both his roommates are puzzled. He pays no heed to their confusion as he opens it up to search through the comments. _“Question number dos,_ ‘Has Mark ever been kicked out of the house so you two could get it on?’ _”_

He gives the viewers a long hard stare, face void of any emotion.

_“Not the kind of question we were looking for, but we’ll count that one since I’ve read it out already. I think this one will count for all of us since it applies to the three of us. So, to answer your question: yes, you wouldn’t believe the amount of times Jackson’s just out right lifts me over his shoulder and dumps me outside our apartment.”_ Jackson’s falls off his seat in laughter as Mark clears his throat, taking on a lower tone in his voice. _“’_ You’re not allowed back in until we’re done if you don’t want us blasting our music. Come back in a few hours, we’ll be done by then.’ _That’s basically how it goes. Thankfully, they have the decency to kick me out instead of forcing me to hear them getting at it through very thin walls. Gross.”_

_“Okay, rude.”_ Jackson finally says when he climbs back up from the floor. _“And I don’t sound like that!”_

_“Who cares what you sound like, next question.”_

_“Fine.”_ The umber haired man huffs, grabbing the laptop from his hands. “’Have you ever had sex on your roommates’ bed without them knowing?’”

The Taiwanese Youtuber pales when both his roommates drop a finger simultaneously, not even having the consideration for him to look guilty about it. _“Guys, you can’t be serious, right? Seriously? That's disgusting! How long ago was this? Aw man, guys.... that’s so gross...”_

Jinyoung has the gall to snicker at his reaction while his boyfriend tells him the recent one it was about a three weeks ago. The cry that came after was sweet music to his ears.

_“I hate you guys, screw you.”_

_“You’re not my type.”_ The couple says in unison as Jackson hands the laptop over to his partner. During the exchange, they don’t notice that one of the nine fingers that Mark had up is missing.

“‘Was there ever a time that you’ve been caught or have walked in on your roommate doing the deed?’”

_“YES. BOTH OF THEM. This guy, right here! He always, ALWAYS, walks in at the wrong time. He’s the freakin’ cockblocker of the century.”_ Jackson answers, pointing to his right. _“It got so bad that it’s the reason why we kick him out of the apartment. And don’t get me started on the time I came home and had to bleach my eyeballs because of this guy!”_

Mark launches at him when his friend mentions bleach and eyeballs. _“They don’t need to know that!”_

_“Oh, yes they do.”_

_“No, they don’t! Jinyoung, help me out here. Stop him!”_

Said man shakes his head, turning down the pleas for his assistance. _“I’m here now, aren’t I? I think I’ve done my quota of good deeds for the day.”_

_“Jinyoung!”_

_“So, basically, I came home from work this one time - Jinyoung was still out at the time - and I walk in through the doorway thinking I was home alone since I couldn’t hear Mark filming and he wasn’t in the living room.”_ Jackson continues, arms stretched as he holds Mark back from shutting him up. _“So, I really wasn’t expecting him to be in the kitchen, which wasn’t all that weird, but the thing that surprised me was that he wasn’t alone. It was like, I opened the door to the kitchen and then, BOOM. There he was on our kitchen counter, just slamming into his boyfriend like no tomorrow.”_

_“I’ve been graciously spared from this scene, but needless to say, it took months of takeout and dine-in restaurants before either of us used that kitchen again.”_ Jinyoung adds, reaching over to pat his boyfriend’s arm at the re-telling of his traumatic experience. Mark, who sat in between them with his head in his hands, lets out a loud groan. The back of his neck and ears were painted matching colors of deep red as Jackson once again, laughs at his humiliation. _“Think of it as payback for all those times you cockblocked us. Alright, next one._ ‘Put a finger down if you were the one to kiss your significant other first.’ _Well, this one’s a surprisingly innocent question. That's cute.”_

Mark and Jackson are down to five fingers.

_“Funny enough, even though I was the one who kissed him first, he made me work my ass off before he gave me permission.”_ Jackson points out, causing his boyfriend to give a light smile in his direction.

_“I was glad you at least asked first. I would’ve socked you then and there, at that very moment, if you hadn’t asked so sincerely.”_

_“Awe babe, that’s the sweetest thing you’ve said to me all day.”_

The Korean man swats at his boyfriend’s hand that comes up stroke his head. _“What are you talking about? I’m always this sweet.”_

_“My skinny ass you are.”_ Their roommate scoffs from in between the Asian couple, peaking at the laptop’s screen for a question. _“You’re about as sweet as a lemon. ‘One finger down if you ever filmed yourself doing something naughty.’ Oh, that’s kinky.”_

No one’s surprised when Mark is down to four, although it comes to a shock for everyone when Jinyoung of all people, lowers a finger without hesitation. There isn’t a hint of embarrassment or shame as he does so, in fact, he sat in his corner with a calm smile still glued on his face. Though, nobody else was more wide-eyed than Jackson.

Jinyoung brushes off their reaction with a wave of his hand, dismissing the shock he gave them. _“I was dared to a while back by Youngjae. Sneaky little weasel beat me in a drinking game and had me do whatever he wanted, which ended up with a short ten second video of me touching myself. Nothing much, it could've been worse if I'm being honest. The only thing that sucks about it is that he keeps using it as blackmail to make me buy him lunch from time to time, or he’d send it to Jackson. You and I both know Jackson can’t have something like that on hand.”_

_“What do you mean-”_

_“Jackson. Do you really need to ask?”_ He asks his boyfriend, passing the laptop to him while he was at it. _“With all those people you have on that phone of yours? Yeah, I’m not risking you sending my naked ass to them, thanks.”_

_“Wow, I just love how much you trust me.”_ Jackson huffs, bring the MacBook to his lap. _“And Youngjae, of all people you send a video of your dick to, and it’s Youngjae.”_

_“What, are you jealous?”_

_“Hell yeah, I am. I, your boyfriend of three years by the way, hasn’t even gotten a dick pic from you and he gets an entire video! How in the world does he get one and I don’t? I can see where your priorities lie.”_

Mark pretends to bang his head on the glass table in front of him, both arms coming up to cover his ears. _“Can you just read the next question? Who cares where Jinyoung’s dick’s been, you guys can talk it out later. I just want to continue on with my live.”_

“Jeez, what crawled up your ass and died?” Jackson asks, scrolling through the insta comment section. _“Chill, I got one._ ‘Have you ever been in drag or cross-dressed before?’ _What kind of question is that? Of course, we have!”_

The Youtuber keeps his head on the table as each of them puts a finger down, the couple on either side of him looking very smug as they mention the time they all walked out of an Ardene’s dressed as girls. All just to see if they could actually convince people that they weren’t men. Needless to say, due to Jinyoung incredible acting chops, he ended up pocketing five hundred dollars that day. Not everyone could pull off looking like a chick the way Jinyoung can.

_“I’m gonna reiterate the fact that I hate you guys....”_ Mark mumbles from his spot, both of his hands coming up to flip them the birdie. _“I really fucking hate you guys. I need new roommates.”_

The roommate on his left gives him a light kick on the back with his heel. _“Then move in with your boyfriend already.”_

_“I’m trying.”_ He whines, lifting himself upright from the table. “He doesn’t want me.”

“Well, neither do we.”

“Give me the Mac already. It's my turn to read.” Jinyoung shakes his head for the hundredth time, flicking Jackson’s bicep. “’If you lost your virginity to a lady, put a finger down.’”

His boyfriend drops a dead gaze into the camera for the viewers to see. _“I’m gay guys.”_

Jackson’s finger goes down anyways.

Mark chuckles at his joke, flinging his head back in the process. _“Well, you guys should already know I swing both ways. But my first time was definitely with a chick.”_

Mark and Jackson proceed to talk about their first time, comparing the difference between a man and woman while Jinyoung sat back, away from the conversation. He really couldn’t relate to them, having had liked men his entire life.

_“Anyways,”_ Mark continues after stating he preferred his boyfriend above anyone else, turned to the couple on both of his sides. _“Finger count! Whose got the most and whose got the least! Two left for me, what about you guys?”_

_“I’ve got three still in, loser.”_

_“Five.”_

_“Welp, looks like I might be doing the Loser’s challenge. Fuck.”_ Mark looks down casted for a second before grinning. _“But Jackson also has a chance of losing to me with the right questions or we end it with a tie.”_

_“I don’t why you’re so happy about that.”_ Jinyoung states from his right, picking at the fuzzies that are stuck in his shirt. _“You end up losing either way.”_

_“Yeah, but I can at least drag Jackson down with me to hell.”_

_“...have him back eight then. Good luck Babe.”_

Jackson looks offended and betrayed by his boyfriend. _“You love me so much.”_

He winks at him. _“At least I told him to bring you back, could’ve just said to leave you there. Saves me the trouble of taking out the trash tonight.”_ Something inhumane sounding comes from Jackson as he dramatically throws his arms up in the air at his jab.

_“Next one, then.”_ Mark says through a laugh. “’Have you ever peed yourself in public as an adult?’”

Jinyoung immediately points to the left at his Chinese boyfriend.

_“Seriously, Jinyoung? Did you have to point at me?”_

_“Would you have admitted to it otherwise? No? Didn’t think so.”_ Everyone takes Jackson’s silence as confirmation. _“Though, for the sake of your manly pride, I won’t go into detail about it. Matter how funny it was.”_

He lets out a slow and deep breath. _“Thanks babe, how generous of you.”_

_“You’re welcome.”_

Both Jacksons and Mark are now down to two.

_“I’m going have to ask you about that later, cause that’s way to interesting not to know how Jackson pissed himself!”_ The youtuber says to Jinyoung before reading another comment. “’Put a finger down if you’ve circumcised.’ _That’s pretty personal, guys.”_

_“One left to go my peeps...”_ Mark continues as they all lower another finger. _“Looks like it’s gonna be a tie Jackson.”_

_“Shut up Mark.”_

_“Guess that means we’ll need to add two jugs of milk to our grocery list.”_ Jinyoung chirps happily, okay with the fact that he was in the clear. _“I’ll assume I won this challenge, so what’s my prize gonna be?”_

_“After we finish our last question.”_ His roommate states, flicking his knee. “’If you’ve kissed everyone in this room, place a finger down.’”

Two of three of the friends are left with no more fingers, losing the challenge. Jackson flails himself backwards over the couch with a cry, asking why god had turn his back on him. Jinyoung claps his hands together as he giggles at his boyfriend’s defeated form, attempting to reassure him between breaths.

_“Well, I guess that means Jackson and I will be burning in hell together then.”_ The YouTube gamer says to the audience, plucking his phone from off the table while his laptop was placed snuggly against his side. He’s up and out his roommates’ bedroom within seconds, but not before letting Jackson know that they’ll head out soon to grab the things they’ll need for later. The background behind Mark blurs together once again, the white hall turning into whirls of white. _“And that marks the end of my livestream, my peeps. I'll be posting the loser’s challenge on my YouTube channel some today or tomorrow after we film it. I’ll try to get it done as soon as we finish buying what we need at the store, so be on the lookout for that. Anyways, as always, thank you for joining me live. Check out my channel on YouTube at Hit-That_Tuan96, and if you haven’t already, please subscribe so I can keep making you content like this every day. I appreciate all the love and comments I get from all of you, and know that even if I don’t get a chance to see or reply to you all, it will never be taken for granted. You guys mean the world to me, you’re all my family and I want you to know that. Thank you for watching. I'll see you later. Bye my peeps.”_

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little (okay, a lot) messy, I'll probably end up cleaning it up sometime in the future when I feel up to it. this was actually pretty difficult to write...heh. I still enjoy creating it tho!
> 
> Anyways, I love reading your guy's feedback! this is part of a series I'm working on revolved around online trend and challenges on all/any social media platform. feel free to suggest any that you'd like to see, it may or may not catch my interest ;)


End file.
